


Getting To The Other Side Of The Line

by Jillian



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillian/pseuds/Jillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Just... make me understand, Adam, please... Show me why I feel what I feel. I need to know. I need you...’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting To The Other Side Of The Line

Fuck, fuck, fuck, what was he doing here? Maybe he could still turn round and run the fuck out of here...

No, he couldn’t, he got himself into this, now he would just need to push through, he couldn’t back out, it was too late for backing out. Besides he’d hate himself for it later if he ran now.

But, fuck, this was scary shit now. Talking about it and thinking about it (and yes, jerking off to the thought of it) were one thing, but actually _doing_ it was something completely different. He even knew he looked scared, not even a deer caught in headlights would look as scared like he does right now.

No, he would go through with this, get this over and done with, finally getting it all out of the way. As long as he didn’t look up and look into those piercing blue eyes, he would be fine for now. He would figure out what to do once those eyes force him to look back.

He walked a little behind the taller man, his smaller hand in those big strong ones. A shiver ran down his spine when he thought about what those big hands could do to him. God, he wanted this, even if he was practically shitting his pants right now.

Arriving at Adam’s front door, Adam gave a little squeeze and let go of Tommy’s hand, to open the door. He knew Adam was looking at him, but he didn’t look up, afraid of last second chickening out and running for the gate.

‘Look at me’ Adam asked as soon as he closed the door ‘Tommy… please look at me, I need to see you are doing alright. Are you sure you are alright?’

Was he? Was he really alright? He so wanted to be. Maybe he was just a little bit, but afraid to admit it. ‘I-I’m fine, w-why wouldn’t I be?’ He answered, still not looking up, finding the tassels on his scarf very interesting all of a sudden.  
‘Tommy!’ Adam said more adamant. ‘I’m serious! I really want to do this, but only if you are alright, alright?’  
Finally he looked up, or more he looked at Adam through his lashes and his bangs. Hoping at least that it looked a little sexy instead of fucking scared.

‘Why? Why me? Why now?’ He asked after a few moments. Adam was rambling, he knew it, but there were so many questions screaming inside his head. He had pined for his bassist for so long now, so when Tommy bluntly stated ‘I want you’, he was kind of surprised. Tommy was in no way as drunk as he had seen him get when he got all… gah, he wanted to say frisky, but that just sounds wrong, doesn’t it? It is, however, exactly what always popped up in Adam’s head when Tommy was like that.  
‘Why you? It’s always been you. Well, you and Jason from high school… He was hot. I’ve just… I’ve never felt so strongly for any guy before.’  
‘But, have you ever even given any other guy even a second look? I mea…’  
‘Course I have, it’s not like I woke up one morning and thought ‘this might be fun’. I just, I’ve never dared to act upon it. And now, just, …. Okay, I guess I realised I missed our kisses more than I thought and it was killing me that we were not going to have that anymore and now every time I see you, I practically have to force myself not to just jump you and anything.’  
‘Bu…’  
‘No, no but, like I said, this isn’t something I just thought of, I’m serious. Y-you can’t fucking back out on me now, don’t you dare.’

‘Do you have any idea how scared you look? As much as I want you and fuck, I do, but with you looking like that, I’m a little scared to. Do you understand that?’  
‘Can you blame me? I know I said that this isn’t something I just came up with, but I still don’t understand it. I don’t get why I feel like this, yet I know I want it more than anything. I’m going nuts. I want this, I want you, so much, yet at the same time I’m shitting my pants. I’m back to being a fucking virgin here, thought I left that behind me years ago.’  
‘But what are you most scared of then? Of the fact that you feel attracted to men? Of being intimate with a guy?’  
‘Of having a fucking dick shoved up my fucking ass! Fuck, you must remember what that was like the first time?’  
‘Course I do… but you do realise that it’s more than just that, right?’ Adam said as he moved closer to Tommy, now standing in front of him, only a breath away ‘That it doesn’t even need to be about ‘just that’…’  
’I know that, but in the end, i...’  
’No, not in the end, it doesn’t have to be if you don’t want to’  
‘Don’t lie, Lambert, you want my ass and you know it! And that’s okay. As much as it might frighten me, I want it too, and I still want to at least try. If I don’t like it, I can always turn shover instead of shovee right?’ He hoped the joke would work, at least a little smile graced Adam’s face again. Tommy knew Adam was about to call the whole deal off and in no way was he going to let that happen.

‘Just... make me understand, Adam, please... Show me why I feel what I feel. I need to know. I need you...’ Tommy actually had to get on his toes a little when he softly kissed Adam on his lips. He felt Adam shudder, which he took as a good sign. He put a hand in Adam’s neck, to show him how much he wanted this and to make sure Adam didn’t pull back. Tommy was not afraid of kissing, he knew he could take control here, needed to too. He would let Adam take over when fear would rear that ugly head again and he knew that would not be long. Until then, he would give everything he had to convince Adam how good they would be and how fucking much he wanted this, him.

The moment he felt Adam give in, Tommy’s heard started beating faster. He couldn’t believe they were finally kissing each other again, that Adam was grabbing his hair again, albeit soft and gentle, but he would make Adam pull tight later. When Adam closed his other arm around Tommy’s waist, Tommy couldn’t help it and gasped as quietly as he could, putting his own other arm around Adam’s neck. When he thought back about this moment, days later, he couldn’t help but think how girlie he had acted, the only thing that had been missing was one of his feet to lift, like in those 50s films. He didn’t care though, it had been right, at that moment.

But as quiet as he hoped that gasp was, Adam heard it and smiled against his lips. ‘I can’t believe this, do you have any idea how long I have waited for this?’ Adam whispered, pulling Tommy into him as tight as he could, wanting to feel every inch of him. ‘I promise you, once I’m done with you, you don’t even want to look at another girl anymore, let alone touch one... might just ruin you for all other boys too’ A sly grin graced Adam’s face.  
‘Cocky...’ Tommy replied, almost breathless. Even vanilla dirty talking Adam got to him.  
‘No need to be cocky...’ Adam breathed in his ear ‘but you’ll find that out in a short while’  
‘Then stop promising and start showing’

And Adam did, he crashed into Tommy’s mouth, giving Tommy a little tast of what he wanted to do to him later, worshipping his lips, devouring his mouth and sucking his tongue. His hands were everywhere, caressing, touching, feeling. Trying to take Tommy’s jacket off, yet having the hardest time because Tommy did not seem to understand what he was trying to do.

Or at least, that is what Tommy made it look like. He knew perfectly well what Adam was trying to do. But his heart rate was sky rocketing and he just needed a few more seconds to calm down and let Adam take it to another level. He wanted to, really he did, but every step further made him more aware that he was really doing it and that both excited and scared him.

It took at least 2 minutes for Tommy to give in and pretend to understand what Adam was after. After that, he couldn’t get Adam out of his jacket fast enough. Neither could Tommy wait with touching him just about everywhere he could reach. He was fascinated by Adam’s chest. It was so firm and broad and warm, he could go on an on about it, already impatient to put his head down on it and just fall asleep against it.

Tommy could tell Adam was holding back, that he was taking it slow. Well, slow... he was still ravishing Tommy’s mouth. But Tommy was grateful for it. Kissing, he was familiar with, male or female. The touching and feeling part was a little different, but not alarmingly scary yet. Why was he so nervous about this anyway? His first time with a girl had not been like this at all. It was more a ‘let’s get this over and done with’ kind of thing. He was a virgin and did not want to be one anymore. He got friendly with What’s-her-name, dated her a little and it didn’t take long to persuade her. He had been excited about it, but more of the act itself and because, well come on, how cool was it to ’do it’ at that age?  
But it was so different now. He was nervous and a little scared and overwhelmed and so much more excited than he had been all those years ago.

A tug at the hem of his shirt took Tommy out of his reverie. ‘Relax, baby, you are amazing, did you know that? Will you lift your arms up for me? Let me see more of you?’ Without thinking Tommy did as he was asked and raised his arms, letting Adam take off his shirt. He was almost disappointed when Adam did not let him take off Adam’s shirt himself, but forgot all about it again when he felt Adam’s arms around his waist and those delicious lips against his jaw. Immediately one of his own hands went back into those thick black locks of hair, the other grabbing on to Adam’s arm, an urge to feel him as close as possible.

This was amazing, Adam’s lips were doing things not a lot of people know how to do, while those arms were like this warm cocoon around him, add to that a growing erection against his hip and Tommy was about to cream his shorts already. Being a boob-guy, he had to do it, he had to touch his bare chest, his abs, his nipples. Those nipples were beyond fascinating, they were smaller than he was used to, but so much more sensitive. Even a soft flick would tense Adam up and gasp out loud. How could he not keep going and going when Adam was making all these sounds that drove him wild? Pinching and twisting, rolling them between his fingers, everything he did to those little buds, it all made Adam gasp and hiss louder. ‘Good to know’ Tommy thought, making sure he would not pinch or twist as hard as he would like yet, he would save that for another time. The way Adam was responding to his actions, told Tommy he could and would definitely take more.

‘Bed’ Adam whispered when he finally caught his breath, already moving Tommy backwards yet not letting go of either his waist nor his neck and jaw line.  
‘Bed? Couch is closer’  
‘If we’re doing this, I’m doing this right, so... first time; bed. Save couch for another time’  
Tommy’s heart skipped a beat when Adam practically promised him they would do this again. Does that mean he’s doing okay? That Adam doesn’t think he totally sucks at this and that he should just stick to women?

‘Ah, forget what Adam might be thinking, just make him do what he is doing now’ Tommy’s next thought was. They had bumped into a doorframe and Adam had kept them there, grinding himself nice and slow against dick. His hands making their way to that teeny tiny ass, lifting Tommy up, forcing him to wrap his legs around Adam’s waist. And holy shit, the friction from this angle is fucking lethal.

Needing the feeling he was at least contributing somewhat too (cause yeah, so far it felt as if Adam was doing all the work here, not counting his own little nipple fetish needs), Tommy grabbed Adam’s hair and pulled back, exposing that long neck and sucked into it. Focussing on that long luscious neck was hard with Adam dryfucking him, actually getting him closer and closer to fucking coming way too fast. That was so not going to happen...

But pushing yourself away from a doorpost while being lifted up in someone’s arms is not as easy as it seems. It’s even more difficult when the person holding you up thinks you are dryfucking him back, causing his grunts to turn into moans and the grip on his ass to tighten. ’No, no, no’ Tommy slurred ‘please, gotta stop, don’t wanna... fffu...do-donwanna come immapants. B-bed, now, please’.  
Gay, Bi, Straight, it doesn’t matter, ‘bed’ always does the trick and Tommy was on it within seconds, Adam on top of him immediately, kissing him and touching him and that soft blowing thing over his wet skin that he used to hate cause it just felt corny but was enjoying it _a lot_ right now.

A rush goes through him as soon as he feels the buttons of his jeans being popped open. Then a hand curls around his too-hard-on and just stays there, not moving like he had expected to happen, but just there, holding on as if getting acquainted with one and other or something. Felt good, real good, safe.  
Kissing lips left his own, feeling a wet trail of licks, nips and kisses make it’s way down to where Adam’s hand still was tucked inside those way too skinny jeans. A tug at those jeans made him lift up just a little and the cool air around his now naked skin made him more excited about things to come.

Another trail of sloppy wet kisses and bites followed, starting at his calf, the inside of his knee, his thigh and his groin. When Adam grabbed and lift his hard cock to suck on his balls, Tommy lifted up from where he lay comfortably, arching his back, gasping for air. His eyes shut, not ready to see what was happening, just feeling it. He couldn’t remember ever getting this much attention on just his balls alone. Adam was really going to town here, his tongue doing a swirly thing that made him tingle, which followed quickly by at least one ball disappearing deep inside his mouth. And he couldn’t believe how that aforementioned ‘corny’ mix of hot wet and cool air was just perfect.

When Adam finally let go of the now tight sack and just swallowed his cock, Tommy was again ready to blow. He didn’t want to, he had always been the last to come, that’s how it had worked in the past. You made sure the lady came first, cause as soon as you blow your load, you are too exhausted to do anything else anymore. What if that happened now too? What if he was too spent and Adam had not come yet? He couldn’t just let Adam hang, right? That would be cruel.  
But confronting Adam with his close call, would mean confronting himself with their situation too.  
Right now he was still stuck at this awkward stage where he could handle it if he kept his eyes closed, but was afraid to open them. He wanted this, more than anything, but somehow, maybe because this was all so new, he was afraid to face reality. For now, he would rather keep his eyes shut a little while longer, imagining what was going on, even though those images in his head were exactly like reality, same 2 people doing the very same thing he was feeling. Yeah, maybe he was a little fucked up, but he would deal just have to with that later.

And all of a sudden, all his worries were gone and so was that warm and mind-blowing feeling around his cock... there’s a shift on the bed and sounds of drawers opening and then another shift and a weird feeling of loss. Sneaking one eye open just a little, showed Adam frantically trying to take his clothes off as quietly as possible. He had never seen Adam naked before, believe it or not, so he secretly took his time, looking through his lashes, making sure Adam would not see. Without clothes he looked even taller, if that was even possible. Tommy could tell Adam lost weight over the time they had met and boy did that agree with him. That ass looked fucking firm and a sight he wouldn’t mind looking at for a few hours. He did not dare look any further, he wasn’t ready for the rest yet. He would just have to get to it once the time was there. He knew Adam was hung like a horse, felt it too, only a few minutes ago. But looking at it only made him more scared of how on earth that was going to fit inside his ass.

‘You’re trying not to look again. Are you sure you’re really okay?’ He heard the insecurity in Adam’s voice. Fact that Adam had noticed that his eyes had not been closed also did not go unnoticed.  
’F-fine, just nervous, don’t worry. G-getting cold here’  
’Oh, are you now? I think I can fix that. But only if you really want me to. Do you really want me to, Tommy? Cause if you do, I want to hear those magic words’ Adam’s voice was low and oh so sexy.  
‘Come back to bed... p-please...’  
‘and...’  
‘And what? I said ‘please’’  
‘Tommy.....’  
‘Come back to bed and fuck me into next Tuesday... please?’ Okay, so he knew it was lame, but at least it made them both giggle and it resulted in Adam returning to the bed, covering his body. A leg pressed between his, forcing him without force to spread. A hand at his knee lifted his leg up and kept it there while Adam’s hips slowly started rocking again. With his body in check again, Tommy relaxed and let Adam pamper him. Something he seemed to enjoy doing quite a bit. Adam’s tongue, which Tommy had now decided should be illegal, was doing that swirly thing to the crook of his neck, while his hand held Tommy’s leg up, caressing it up and down, using his nails softly to leave trails all over and that fucking hot and hard cock was writhing up against his own as if it was giving him a hand job. It made Tommy dizzy with desire and wanton like a slut.

It made him want to take over, to touch and taste and do what Adam was doing to him. To show him how much we was enjoying himself even if he was still scared. He wanted to hear those gasps and moans because of what he was doing to him. And he wanted to be on top...

For someone so talented and ‘together’, Adam was not the brightest when it came to making out. Again Tommy was pushing himself off the mattress, but again Adam did not get that. He started rocking harder and faster, trying to pull up that damn leg Tommy was using to push himself off the mattress with, higher.  
‘ffuck, you really don’t get it, do you?’ Tommy grunted cause that faster rocking motion felt sooo good. ‘Get... get on your back...ah, now!’

That stopped everything Adam was doing immediately, needing to see Tommy’s face, see if he heard right and if he was really sure. Tommy used that opportunity to push himself off that damn mattress again and with a loud oomph, he landed them both on Adam’s back. As Tommy looked at Adam, he noticed Adam’s eyes were so dark with desire, his lips were red and swollen from kissing and he had this glow over him that Tommy could not describe.

He did not look at Adam too long. His own desire took over and his lips crashed into Adam’s, forcing entrance. His legs straddled Adam’s waist and his hands a vice grip on his hair. It wasn’t long before his right hand started to wander and for Adam to hiss. His fingers gently rolling that hard little nipple bud. Fuck, how he loved nipples, especially sensitive ones like these.  
Because he had been fascinated with anything that had to do with any type of breast, he knew exactly how to play with them and whether they be male of female, they basically all worked the same. So he knew that if he closed his lips around one of them like he was doing right now, the person it belonged to would most likely let out a nice sigh, maaaybe a silent gasp, but nothing more yet. He also knew that if he altered between both nipples, as he was doing now, and give them equal attention, sighs and gasps would increase and if he was lucky, hands would make it into his hair.  
As soon as those expected hands made it to Tommy’s hair, he knew he could take it to step 3: add intensity to it. He changed the soft and warm kisses, licks and twirls for sucks and soft bites. Instant reaction followed. Hands in his hair tightened, gasps turned into hisses and it almost felt like Adam arched his back a little. That thought alone made his cock jump with excitement.  
He had to do it again, sucking a little harder, biting a little more. This time Adam definitely arched his back, no question about it, just like the dangerous grip on his hair.

Everything in Adam’s body language showed Adam wanted more, that he couldn’t handle the sweet torture he was receiving, but Tommy wouldn’t hear any of it. This is what he knew how to do best and loved every second of it. Why stop?

Right...

It took Adam another 8 minutes to get Tommy to look up at him, eyes unfocused, lips swollen and a glow of want and need.  
‘Touch me’ it wasn’t a question or a request, just a statement. Something Tommy knew he had to follow up if they were to go through with this. ‘Look at me when you touch me’ Again not a request, yet said soft and gently.

This is it, wasn’t it? Breaking point...  
Was he really going to do what he had been dreaming of for so long or was he going to chicken out, make some lame excuse and run the hell far away from this room, this house, even this entire neighbourhood? The way he was feeling right now, he was closer to option number two. Shit, he was so scared and he knew it showed. He just had to get over it and get it over with.

A soft touch to his thumb let him know Adam wanted to help. It was more than obvious that Tommy was about to bail and run, but Adam could not let Tommy do that to himself, cause he knew Tommy would be back to where he started and he might never cross that line he had been staring at for years, wondering what the other side of that line would be like.  
Adam put his hand over Tommy’s ever so gently and guided their hands to Adam’s waiting and throbbing hard shaft.  
‘I-I can do this’ Tommy protested, but not leaving the cocoon of that safe hand around him.  
‘I am sure you can, but right now you need just a little extra help. You are doing so good, Tommy, don’t worry so much. Look at how hard I am for you, you did this, baby.’  
And as Tommy looked down he watched as his hand closed around Adam’s cock and a drop of pre-come leaked from the slit. A shiver ran through his entire body. It felt so weird touching another man’s dick, yet it didn’t. It felt powerful, in control, as if Adam was at his mercy and he could do what he wanted. He couldn’t believe how warm his cock was, was his own this hot too? Maybe, if there would be a next time and once he felt more at ease, he would grab his own just to compare.

The hand around his own closed loosely, but firm enough to guide Tommy up and down. Fuck, that felt weird. Every vain, especially that huge one all along the side, became even more present and it almost felt as if they all started to throb even more. The second Tommy shifted his hand a little differently, proving he really could handle what he was doing, Adam let go of his hand. He knew Adam was still watching him, but he was captivated by his own hand and what it did to Adam’s dick. Good thing was he knew what Adam must be feeling, having ‘one of those’ himself. As his confidence grew, he tried more and more. Pumping slowly, changing it with a faster pace and then closing the head off from blood circulation. Adam really seemed to like that last one, every time he did it, Adam would thrust up hard into his hand, not able to control himself. When he finally looked up to see if Adam was really enjoying himself, he could not believe the gorgeous sight. Adam had his eyes closed and his mouth open, his head thrown back and his back arched. His knuckles white from the tight grip on the sheets and a thin sheen of sweat covered his body.

But the sight did not last long. Adam’s eyes flew open and met with Tommy’s. The next thing he knew he was back on his back with a clear warning that he shouldn’t dare stop what he was doing.  
’Do you know what you are doing to me?’ Adam growled in Tommy’s ear ’You are killing me here, I don’t think I can wait much longer. Please tell me you are ready for me cause I need to be inside you soon. I am going to prove to you that all you have ever wondered, all you had ever hoped for is more than true.’

Tommy nodded, but didn’t say anything. Was Adam doing this on purpose? Every time he finally relaxed enough to enjoy every fucking second, then bam, he decides it’s time to take it to a new level which would not be so bad if he just did not announce it every time. Especially now with the big one coming up. Tommy could tell Adam did not buy his nods at all but thank goodness he did not say anything this time. Neither did Adam do anything else but kiss his neck again. He could feel Adam fumble for something behind him, but Adam made sure Tommy could not see and made him refocus on that slow jerk he was still trying to keep up.

But Adam was definitely planning ahead without Tommy noticing anything. He made sure Tommy was distracted when he popped the cap of the tube of lube, just like when he clumsily tried to squirt some on his fingers (he would just change the bed sheets later). Tommy never noticed until Adam carefully placed his hand with lube covered fingers near his hole. Tommy tensed, but because Adam just left his hand there, Tommy relaxed. Another few minutes had passed when Adam finally did try to push a finger inside Tommy. That was easier said than done as Tommy somehow closed up tight.  
‘Tommy, relax baby. I know how much you want this, but if you don’t relax it’s never going to work’  
’I-I’m trying, really I am’  
’I know you are baby. C’mere, I think I know a way I can get you relaxed and ready for me in about 4 seconds.’

7 seconds later Tommy cried out at the sudden intense feeling on his cock. Without any kind of warning, Adam went down and closed his lips around his cock and started a blow job like no other. Swirling his tongue around his cock head, lapping from base to tip and when he pulled tight, Adam bobbed up and down as fast and as tight as he could.  
Then Tommy felt something else he could not quite identify what it was. It was definitely intense and oh so good, but how Adam was doing that, he couldn’t figure out.

That feeling of not knowing lasted until he felt Adam press a second finger inside his ass. How the hell could he have missed a first one be pushed in? Had Adam really distracted him so much that he never realised it happening? Whatever, as long as Adam wouldn’t stop now, cause holy fuck this was amazing. When Adam curled his fingers and stimulated his prostate, Adam actually had to push Tommy back down onto the mattress. When a third finger made it’s way inside, Tommy panicked... it hurt and it was uncomfortable and he was sure all those fingers would never fit.

2 minutes after his panic attack, Tommy was riding those fingers. It still felt uncomfortable, but it felt too good to stop. Even when Adam stopped giving him that amazing blowjob, he felt as if he could still come from those fingers.

Adam never stopped fucking Tommy with his fingers, when he started a trail of kisses upwards. He needed to prepare Tommy for the next part and he figured it might be best if Tommy did not see but only felt him enter his body for that first time. On top of that, he needed that condom which was right by Tommy’s head and there was just no other subtle way of getting it without pointing it out too much.  
Adam never thought Tommy would be this scared or insecure. With everything his blond bassist did, he came across as self assured and easy, as if he could take on the world. But right now he could already see the worry lines on his face, even though his eyes were closed (but he knew that was because he was both enjoying what was being done to him and because Tommy was chicken to open them and face facts and reality; he was about to lose his ass virginity), he knew what was coming next and Adam wasn’t even entirely sure if Tommy would not bail out on the very last second and make a run for it.

Tommy heard the tear of a wrapper and he knew what it was. His heart started to beat even faster and breathing became harder. He knew he had to relax. He was enjoying this so much, why worry about that next step? If this already feels so good, how bad could the rest be? No, he was not going to think about that huge cock that was about to try and split him in two, he had to focus on an intensified version of the fingerfucking he had just felt and fuck did that feel good. He had been so extremely close and all that had kept him from coming was the realisation of Adam’s next move. He was already making his way up, up to where that condom lay next to his head and up to lining himself up so he could enter his ass more easily.

When he felt Adam’s fingers leave his hole, he started to shiver and he closed his eyes even tighter. He felt Adam reposition them, opening his legs even wider and then he lay down on top of Tommy again... not doing anything... and it frustrated the living hell out of Tommy. Why was he delaying so much? This is torture, why wasn’t he getting the fuck on with it?

‘Baby, how many times have I told you to relax? You need to or...’  
‘Just get the fuck on with it. I am 2 seconds away from throwing you off and getting the hell out of here. Your stalling is not really making this any easier. Just please do it, don’t make me wait and worry and doubt any longer. Show me there was never any reason to doubt. Just fuck me already... please... just, please...’ Tommy looked at him pleadingly. Still terrified, but pleadingly.  
‘Relax, baby...’ Adam had to calm him or it would hurt even so much more. He knew Tommy was ready but just scared, but he was finally really there where he needed to be. Even if he still had doubts about whether or not the man underneath him wasn’t going to regret it afterwards, he couldn’t do it to him to not continue.  
‘What I am going to tell you now, you are not going to like. But I do have to say it. Baby, it will hurt this first time. But if you listen to me and what I tell you to do, it’ll be a lot easier, I promise. Are you ready?’  
‘Don’t ask me that, of all questions, do not ask me that one’  
‘But I need to know you are...’  
’No you don’t, not now. Please...’

And even though Tommy still had fear clearly in his eyes, Adam placed the tip of his cock at Tommy’s entrance and carefully pushed slowly but determined. Tommy could not believe the pain he was in, why so many people liked dick up their ass, he could not at all understand this very moment. He wanted to pull back, this was so not worth it. But Adam kept him right where he was and even worse, the fucker kept on pushing his way in, was he insane?  
‘Don’t fight it, trust me. If you try to pull back now, it’ll only hurt more. Just trust me, that’s all I ask. I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you and I promise that this is only temporarily. You will be writhing underneath me so soon, baby, begging me to pound your ass, just you wait’

With Tommy still fighting it, yet trying not to, it took a lot longer for that big bulgy head to push past the rim. Tears were rolling down Tommy’s face, hating himself for being so weak, yet not being able to help himself. Adam kissed them away, which Tommy hated even more because he didn’t want Adam to see them, let alone acknowledge them.

2 minutes later Adam stopped moving and just lay still for a few seconds. Tommy opened his eyes to see if something was wrong, cause why would he stop now?  
‘Fuck, you feel so good, baby. So extremely tight and hot and it’s all for me. I can’t believe you could take it all, was afraid I would not be able to get in further than halfway because you are so sssso tight. Jus... I just need a few seconds... shit, so close already’  
Tommy had not expected that, was Adam really already all the way in? That huge monster was in? Holy shit.  
But if he thought about it, once that damn tip was in, it was actually almost bearable. Still hurt like a bitch, but he could handle it now. Or at least, he could handle it so far... he wasn’t too sure he would still say that once Adam would start fucking.

Tommy could not believe the intense feeling he felt once Adam did start moving. Still hurt, but holy shit, was the weird tingly feeling so much better than the pain. They went so slow at first, Adam never taking his eyes off Tommy, wanting to see how he was doing, if he wasn’t in pain or at least not too uncomfortable. But the way Tommy was biting his lip and gasping for breath, was all Adam needed to know to stop worrying and pick up that pace.

One leg lifted higher for better access and to hit that sweet spot had Tommy panting and moaning louder than he thought he ever would. He couldn’t believe the feeling when Adam would pull almost all the way out and rush back in as deep as he could, not hard but Tommy had a feeling Adam was still being careful, trying not to hurt too much. But oh fucking hell yes, they were going to try this again and Adam had better pound in harder cause if this feels good, then slamming back in at full force must feel even better.

‘More, more’ Tommy surprised himself by asking. Yeah, why wait till next time if they could do that right now? ‘Gimme more, n-not a wuss… gimme… gimme whatchagot’  
‘Is that so? Sure you can handle it? You think you can take my big cock pounding you so hard you won’t be able to sit for days?’  
‘Shut up and just do it. Don’t care about pain, can’t be worse than when you split me open just now. As long as you keep hitting me right there…’  
‘Where, baby?’ Adam asked with a sly smile on his face, hitting exactly what Tommy was pining for. Before Tommy could answer, Adam pulled back quickly and hit the same spot, much harder this time. He kept it up, forcing Tommy to answer, but never giving him a chance as he fucked him harder and harder each time. When Adam closed his hand excruciatingly tight around Tommy’s cock, Tommy gave up trying to answer the fucker and threw his head back, screaming slurred profanities.

When the first spurts of come hit Tommy’s chest, his entire body tensed and squeezed every muscle in his ass tight, gripping Adam hard and intensifying friction even more. Adam last only mere seconds longer before he too came hard. But Adam didn’t want to stop, he didn’t want it to be over, he did not want to stop pounding into that sweet ass. He kept going and going, Tommy had relaxed his muscles a bit so access was easier again and Adam kept pounding into him until he collapsed on top of his blondie.

‘So…’ Adam asked quietly, almost a whisper. An hour had passed, both had cleaned up and they were now deep under the covers, needing to go to sleep but both not wanting to. They had not said a word yet, not knowing what to say yet enjoying the silence as well. ‘you think you understand now?’ Referring to Tommy’s statement from hours ago.  
‘Well, I definitely ain’t no ass virgin no more, that’s for sure. But seriously, I’m glad you didn’t let me chicken out. I would definitely have regretted every single second, if I had ran off, knowing what I know now. Still don’t really know where I stand on the whole Bi/gay thing, but at least I am sure now that ‘straight’ is not applicable.’  
‘I didn’t hurt you too much, did I? I mean, I wouldn’t want the thought of that pain to be reason for you not to do it again. From now on it will be easier, I promise. I’m not saying it will be totally painfree, but you know what to expect now and… well, I don’t know, it just doesn’t hurt that much usually anymore. Unless of course you decided to wait another decade, but that would be such a waste. Your ass begs to be filled up with cock.’ Adam giggled, making Tommy snicker.

‘Yeah, it did hurt like a bitch.’ Tommy finally answered ‘fuck it hurt, more than I thought it would. But it’s okay. Like you said, at least I know what to expect and what to do. Definitely not going to wait another decade, maybe a day though but that all depends on how much pain my ass will be in when I wake up. That and if _you_ can handle me now that I know how your dick feels like. Might have acted like a true virgin and a bit of a wuss tonight, but next time, I want to be fucked like there really is no tomorrow’  
‘Can _I_ handle you? Honey, do you know who you are dealing with? I will make you regret this challenge, your ass will be sore for days.’

‘Does… ehm… does this mean you would like to do this again with me? I-I mean, I know you said you always wanted it to be me, b-but.. you know… you mmight have cha…’  
‘Yes!’ Tommy felt sorry for Adam trying to find words, sounding just as insecure as he himself had been earlier that night. Of course it was still Adam he wanted. Now even more than ever. He didn’t know where whatever it was they now had was going to take them, but he couldn’t wait to find out. Right now though, he wanted to fall asleep together. He already felt desire rise deep inside of him, but he needed some rest desperately first before he was going to have his wicked way with Adam again.


End file.
